Utopia (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Utopia" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Utopia", known as "King of Wishes, Hope" (ホープ Kibō'ō Hōpu) in Japan, is an archetype associated with the "Number" archetype. It is a sub-archetype of the "Utopic" archetype. They are used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral as their signature cards in the anime, and are supported by cards in the "ZW -" archetype. "Utopian Aura" and "Utopia Buster" are not "Utopia" cards because they do not have 「ホープ」 in their Japanese names. Estilo De Jogo Aside from "Number 39: Utopia" itself, the monsters have effects which either increase their own ATK or deal with the ATK of the opponent's monsters. A Utopia Deck usually focuses on Xyz Summoning "Utopia" monsters. The base form negates attacks, and the "Number C39", Rank-Down, and Rank-Up versions focus on gaining ATK and draining opposing monsters' ATK. The alternate "Utopia" forms can be easy summoned by most "Rank-Up-Magic" cards and Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall. This archetype works well with "Number Wall", "Onomatopia" and the "ZW -" archetype. Two great Xyz Monsters that can support this archetype are "Number 99: Utopic Dragon and "CXyz Barian Hope". The former can be easily summoned to the field by simply discarding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card and using a "Utopia" monster as Xyz Material. "Barian Hope" can be Xyz Summoned by "Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force". It is capable of using the effects of "Utopia" monsters in the Graveyard. Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Gem-Knight Garnet Monstros de Efeito * Gagaga Magician * Gogogo Giant * Gogogo Ghost * Gogogo Golem * Kagetokage * Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd * Performage Trick Clown * Star Drawing * Tin Goldfish * Summoner Monk * V Salamander Monstros Xyz * Number 39: Utopia * Number 99: Utopic Dragon * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number C39: Utopia Ray V * Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory * Number S39: Utopia Prime * Number S39: Utopia the Lightning * Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL * ZW - Leo Arms Monstros de Fusão * Elder Entity Norden * Gem-Knight Seraphinite Magias * Brilliant Fusion * Generation Force * Instant Fusion * Onomatopia * Reverse Breaker * Rising Sun Slash * Reinforcement of the Army * Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force * Soul Charge * Stoic Challenge * Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall * Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force * Utopia Buster * Xyz Change Tactics Armadilhas * Xyz Reborn Decks Oficiais Hope ZEXAL Monstros de Efeito * Goblindbergh x3 * Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd x3 * Kagetokage x3 * Photon Thrasher x3 * Sacred Crane x3 * Summoner Monk * Tin Goldfish x3 Monstros Xyz * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Cyber Dragon Nova * Number 39: Utopia x3 * Number 39: Utopia Beyond * Number 99: Utopic Dragon * Number C39: Utopia Ray x2 * Number S0: Utopic ZEXAL * Number S39: Utopia Prime x2 * Number S39: Utopia the Lightning * Tellarknight Ptolemaeus Magias * Dark Hole * Galaxy Cyclone x2 * Harpie's Feather Duster * Monster Reborn * Mystical Space Typhoon x3 * Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force x3 * Xyz Change Tactics x3 Armadilhas * Breakthrough Skill x2 * Call of the Haunted x2 * Mirror Force * Skill Prisoner * Torrential Tribute Categoria:Arquétipos